Professor Crumbs
Professor Crumbs (born July 6, 1161) (age 850) is the headmaster of the Wizard school, WizTech. He is a wise and powerful wizard, and one who Justin admires. In Saving WizTech - Part 1, Professor Crumbs and other wizards were housed at the Russo's home while WizTech was infested with many plastic balls, for plastic weakens magic. Max began to help Professor Crumbs rehabilitate to the mortal world and even teaching him how to pull "old-school pranks" on others, making Justin say that he is immature. In Saving WizTech - Part 2, it is revealed that his beard is fake when Ronald Longcape Jr. turns evil and asks for his beard. Max states that he is not used to looking at him without his beard. Although, in Back to Max his beard is real because he said he was born with it. Also, in Saving Wiztech - Part 2, it can be inferred that he is very picky in keeping his clothes clean when he went to change his robes because Max had spit on him. Later, he took revenge by spitting on Max. He can also get greedy at times when he went over to the Longcape's stand and stole some t-shirts along with Dean's card for Alex. He also seems to be very fond of muffins, he is seen in two scenes to be eating one and accidently sprays Alex with muffin crumbs when she enters his office, He is even holding a muffin in his portrait on the wall in WizTech, hence his name being Crumbs He also appeared in Wizards Exposed in chains captured by the government. Wand Professor Crumb's wand has a very thin hourglass shaped handle and a long straight shaft with bumps going up the shaft. As the bumps go up the shaft the bumps go from big to small. It is said to be made of willow and is very similar to Albus Dumbledore in Harry Potter Appearances Season 1 *Wizard School, Part 1 *Wizard School, Part 2 *Report Card Season 2 *Saving WizTech, Part 1 *Saving WizTech, Part 2 Season 3 *Wizards Exposed Season 4 *Alex Tells the World *Back to Max *Justin's Back In *Get Along, Little Zombie *Wizards vs. Everything Spells Used *Some are evil, some are kind, but now all must speak their mind.- Forces everyone to speak what's on their mind. *You haven't acted with any responsibility, say goodbye to your magical ability.- Takes away magical powers. *Return my spine back to align.- Returns a cracked spine back to normal. *Roly Poly Holy Moly - Opens a black hole. Trivia *Professor Crumbs is supposed to be a spoof of Professor Dumbledore in the "Harry Potter" series he even has a wand that looks like Dumbledore's wand. *Crumbs has extroidanary skills, which is proven by Professor Rootie Tootie Tootie when he exclaims, "Crumbs is going crazy Yoda on them down there." *Professor Crumb's name is a funny spoof because in Wizard school part 2 he is seen to enjoy muffins and when Alex came to talk to him about Dr. Evilini he spit muffin crumbs at her. *Crumbs is shown to be a little unfair by demoting Alex and Justin down to level 1 when each thought they were saving him. *Professor Crumbs is able to resist Gorog's evil influence. Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Male Category:Wizards Category:Teachers at WizTech Category:Magical beings Category:Recurring characters